Individuals who engage in the sport of hunting are constantly looking for new products that will provide advantages in the field. Those products may provide advantages of comfort, convenience, or improvements which allow increased shooting accuracy. The present invention relates to a device which allows all three advantages combined into one.
In many types of hunting, establishing stand positions from which shooting accuracy may be achieved is essential. This occurs in, for example, white tail deer hunting when one uses tree stands or field stands along the travel paths of the pursued deer. It also occurs for other big game. And, it occurs for other pursued game, such as coyotes, and turkeys during spring turkey season.
In all of these hunting experiences, the one common thread that runs through them is the hunter is on a stand while animals hopefully travel by, unwary that a hunter stands in stealth and in pursuit of an accurate shot at the hunted animal.
In most all of these endeavors, it is essential that the hunter move quickly and quietly when the pursued game comes within range. Success depends on steady aim and an accurate shot all with a minimum of movement so that they are undetected by the animal pursued.
While gun rests have been developed in the past, and are used regularly with some success, most have the problem that they are an extra item to carry. This results in a risk that they will be mislaid, or placed inconveniently away from the hunter, or at times even forgotten and left behind. The resulting movement to find and ready the gun nest when game is approaching creates a greater risk of detection. As a result, and in order to avoid that greater risk of detection, many hunters choose not to make the extra movement purpose of the gun rest in the first instance is lost; and in the second instance creates a risk of detection as the animal approaches.
This invention has as its primary objective the development of a steadying gun rest, which is portable, and which may be conveniently taken into the field, attached to the hunter's lower leg, all without sacrifice of hunter mobility or comfort. When the hunter is ready for use, and in a sitting position, the telescoping gun rest may be raised with a minimum of movement and the gun steadied for an accurate shot.
While gun rests have been achieved in the past, no one has developed one which may be detachably secured to the lower leg for easy portability to the hunting site and for assured ready availability with a minimum of movement when the all important time for a shot arrives.